E-UTRANs are typically deployed as a set of coverage cells providing service to user equipments (UEs) in covered geographic areas. Service in an E-UTRAN may be compromised when a coverage hole arises due to, e.g., signal propagation attenuation, shadowing effects, signal interference, and object obstructions. For example, a coverage hole (e.g., an area of weak coverage or an area of no coverage) may arise in a geographic location that is bounded by tall buildings and/or located at the edges of a coverage cell.